


【查康】小心轻放

by squareheart



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Single Parents, Slow Burn, 清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareheart/pseuds/squareheart
Summary: Chas一直都有心理准备。但John看来永远不会说那个词。一个虚弱的John会改变他们之间的关系吗？
Relationships: Chas Chandler & John Constantine, Chas Chandler/John Constantine
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

01

厨房的天花板上，吊扇不停转动。

铃——铃铃。

“这是Constantine。有话快说。”

咇——。

“John！你到底在哪？我们需要你的巫术！你去渡假了还是怎样？快回船上来！”

铃——铃铃。

“Constantine先生，这么说吧，你的——工作，做得太粗暴了。你弄坏了我儿子房间里所有家私，我要在你的酬金里面扣。你最好赶快回电给我，否则我会向你寄律师信。”

铃——铃铃。

“John Constantine！该死的快接电话！”

铃——

一只大手拔起话筒，不待来电者发言就先声夺人：“我不在乎你这没礼貌的家伙是谁，John现、在、没、空！”

啪！

Chas盯着自己刚摔下话筒的手。见鬼，他差点就捏碎了John的古董电话。

旁边的开水壶响起刺耳的笛声。Chas啪一声关掉炉火，将少量开水注入半满的杯子，蒸腾而起的浓烈草药味令他皱起鼻子。他拿着水杯走向客厅的沙发，带着一丝自己也没察觉到的焦虑。

昏暗的水晶灯下，一个穿白恤衫的男人躺在沙发上，举着单臂掩住眼睛，胸膛的呼吸起伏缓慢得令人担心。

“John ，起来，喝掉它。”

“放着吧。”

“你想来硬的？”

沙发上的男人烦不胜烦似地坐起，“好，我现在喝，但这是为了让你闭嘴。”抓过杯子一饮而尽，再把它摔到茶几上，黑魔法师朝自己的好友咧嘴，“满意了？现在滚吧让我安静躺会……”刚要躺下，就忽然两眼一翻猛烈地咳嗽起来。

“见鬼了John ！你给自己抓的什么药方？这反应正常吗？”Chas一把扶住向后倒下的魔法师。

“海盗的干燥尾指，被吊死男人的口水，女王的防腐水银……我知道自己在做什么，只要你没抓错的话。”

“ **水银** ？你说把架上盒内的东西丢进杯内，可没说我要当毒死你的凶手——”

怀内的黑魔法师突然前倾，哗啦地吐出一大摊黑色黏稠液体。

老天，那些是血还是内脏？Chas捏紧对方肩膀：“我要做什么？John，告诉我，我要做什么？”

“滚。”

“我不会丢下你。”

“我不需要你。”

“好，好。”

“别哄我Chas，就算只剩下一半清醒的神智我也能轻易笃破你的谎言。”

“你到底是在好转还是恶化？我要带你去医院了。”

狼狈的黑魔法师忽然笑起来：“噢我喜欢穿着整齐制服的护士……可惜现在不是好时机。”

Chas停下所有动作，盯着魔法师数秒，突然抓起对方一条手臂扛到肩上，作势要将人抱起，“够了。我带你去医院。”

“什么？不——”

“你想玩不正经？在这种时候？你刚把胃都吐出来了！你能至少试着学会照顾自己吗？我指 **真正的** 照顾，不是什么Pazulu附身——”

“是Pazazu，伙计，而且挖掘过去不公平。”

Chas额角青筋一跳：“你在这儿快死了，甚至都没人知道。”

“Well，你算漏你自己了。”魔法师纠正。

“你该死的说对了。”壮硕的男人深呼吸，压下想把那标志式笑容从对方脸上揉走的冲动，“……现在，在你真的害死自己之前我得做点事。所以你是内出血还是怎样？”

“噢只是把难吃的隔夜晚餐吐掉而已。”

“John ——”

“真的。你没什么能做的。这只是……这么说吧，魔法的反噬。上一份工作我没时间把咒语的材料准备好，这是报应。但别担心，我作为一件恶劣的作品远远没那么容易被干掉。”

“刚才电话里的那个女人？”Chas眉头紧皱，“你救了她儿子，差点搭上性命，而她现在正忙着计算家俱的价码。”

“这么说我不是受欢迎的类型了？”黑魔法师一脸“管他的世界见鬼去吧”的微笑，“放我下来。哦对了有件事你可以帮我做。”

“说。”

“架子上那瓶威士忌，我不介意现在来一杯。”

“朝你脸上来一拳如何？”

“哈！总是那么正经，Chas Chandler。”说完，从西装裤袋掏出一根皱巴巴的烟叼住，“有火机吗？”

Chas从对方嘴里拔走那根烟丢到地上，“如果不去医院，那就当个好男孩。”当了父亲的男人不自觉地伸出手，揉了揉魔法师前额的头发，然后如梦初醒地僵住，“噢，我习惯了对我女儿这样做，保证她醒来后我会在她身边之类的……”

“那么我呢？你会不会，嗯，在这儿？当我醒来时？”

又是半边微扬的嘴角，单纯的眼神。面无表情地回视狡黠地抬眼仰望他的魔法师，Chas不动如山：“你想我在吗？”

“哈。你何不去看看Zed的冥想进行得怎样了？世上有很多地方比我更需要你。”大概是太虚弱了，黑魔法师没有像以往那样耍嘴皮子，反而展现出几分从容。

“难以捉摸”，黑魔法师的中间名。

Chas紧抿嘴唇，确认了对方的内伤没有短时间内恶化的迹象后，留下一句“躺好别动”就离开了客厅。

钤——钤钤。

魔法师从沙发爬起，一路扶着桌边走去拿起听筒。

“好了现在谁需要一位专业的黑魔法师？”

“John！回船上！现在！”

“乐于效劳。”

咔。

Chas从地下室回来，手里拿着几瓶药丸，“我想吃点胃药可能对你……”他没说下去。

客厅地上一个黑色的传送魔法阵张狂地散发焰光。黑与红，一丝飘忽不定的金，黑魔法师的专属颜色。

留下这个，John走了。

待续


	2. Chapter 2

(二)

“一共四十一元。”

“不用找了。”

计程车门打开，又关上。

Chas把整个上半身靠向司机座的椅背。车窗外是白昼，但阴天令人分不清时段。恐怕要下雨了。道路两旁的树木朝一个方向摇曳不定。

引擎开著，收音机也开著，但Chas没有发动汽车。

“接下来是One September Day，由Nina Simone为你献唱。”

小提琴前奏。女歌手蓝调的歌声填充空荡的车厢。

Chas忽然想到John有多讨厌这类音乐，把手伸向收音机正要转台，才想起John现在不在车里。没有转台的理由了。

但他还是按下按钮。

电子结他慢拍的节奏，漫不经意地加入的鼓声。

现在就比较像样了——他几乎可以听见John这样评价的声音，坐在他旁边的副驾座，挑起一边眉毛，嘴角半扬，然后任性地在他的车子内抽烟，无论多少次他告诉John不要这样做，为了客人的观感著想。

但John总是做他自己，就像不留下一句话就回去船上，而且没有任何的联络方式那样。

Chas并没有真的在听音乐。他只是坐在这儿，什么也没有做，任由音乐进入他的耳朵。

就当是忙碌工作半天的计程车司机花五分钟来休息吧。

叮当——。

手机的新讯息提醒，把Chas从男主音歌手懒洋洋的唱嗓中拉回现实。他倾前身体，看著挂在方向盘上方的手机屏幕。

**一个新录音——来自Renee**

他点击播放。

“Chas。这个周末，你要带Geraldine去参观星象馆。她很期待。别忘了，别再让她失望。你何不先做点功课？所以到时你不会像个呆瓜一样光站在那儿。”

对了。星象馆。他和Geraldine。

Chas想著Renee最后的那句话，心直往下沉。他可以想像到那幅画面——他的女儿兴高采烈，在星象馆里拉著他东奔西走，问他“爹地这颗绿色的星球叫什么名字？”，而他所能回答的，就只是“宝贝我也不知道，你不如去看看那块牌子上面的说明吧”。

绝对不是一个合格的父亲。

光是那么想就令他胃疼。但是他又能怎样做准备？问Zed吗？  
  
  


Zed最近忙著运用冥想来减轻她不时的头疼。他不想麻烦她。

那么，问John？

“你以为我是谁？Galileo bloody Galilei（伽利略）吗？”——他几乎可以听见John用那低哑的嗓音说这番话了。

但John反正不在这儿。所以这个选项可以剔除。

好了。当想学习新的知识时，应该去哪儿？

Chas扭动车匙，发动了引擎。

“天文类的书全在这儿了，先生。”

跟随书店的男店员到一列书架前，Chas全无头绪地望著面前五颜六色的巨大书柜。

他恐惧地看到其中一本书背上用金漆印著《天体运行论》。

这可比John在家里的书柜更像是外星语言展览区。

他果断地转向男店员：“你们有没有简单的入门书？例如一张图片配一句说明之类的。”

男店员看著书架，“我想我们刚上架了类似的书本。外面正在办星象节，很多客人都来询问这类书。让我看看……”

所以城里还有很多像他这样绝望地来恶补功课的父母？Chas一边想，感觉好过些了。

男店员从架上抽出两本封面全彩的硬皮书递给他，说它们是以小学生为对象的课外天文科普读物，然后就被另一名客人唤去帮忙了。

Chas皱眉盯著手中的两本书。其中一本书的封面，是卡通化的九大行星——是的他至少懂得这些，每颗星球上面甚至画了笑脸。

至于另一本书：封面漆黑的背景，中间一颗红色的圆球，球体表面布满不同程度的阴影，而且全身被跃动的金色丝线包围。

就像在黑暗中独自燃烧的火球。

Chas抬眼阅读书名：《太阳是否真的在燃烧？》。就在这时，裤袋里的手机震动。他掏出它。

“Chas，”另一端是Zed略微紧张的声音，“John刚回来了。听著，我觉得他不在他最好的状态……”

“John什么时候在过好的状态了？”Chas听见自己的声音在调侃之外松了口气。

终于。John从那见鬼的船上回来了。

“对。但这次他把酒当水喝。而且他几乎不说话。他吓到我了。这跟之前的不一样。你能回来一趟吗？”

吓到她？

“我在路上了。”

收起手机，Chas拿著关于太阳的那本书快步走向收银台。

他不肯定这本书能不能帮他当一个好父亲，但他喜欢封面的颜色：黑、红以及金。他不知道为什么。

等候付款的时候他看向店外，这是个阴天的傍晚，橘黄的路灯一盏接一盏亮起。

然后开始下雨了。

  
  


“John，你该吃那份三文治。你在空肚喝酒，这可以害死你。”

“哈。这宇宙有很多方法可以杀死我，相信我吧威士忌是当中威胁性最低的东西了。”

Zed站在餐桌边，环胸盯著坐在椅上喝酒的黑魔法师。

“这次是怎么了？我见过你刚从太平间走出来，都可以若无其事地吃烧粟米。所以你离开的这四天到底发生了什么？跟我谈谈吧，John。”

“我还真不是个谈心的类型。你花这么久还没看出来吗？”黑魔法师那玩世不恭的笑容像成为了他的脸本身。

他把手中的烟蒂送到嘴边吸了一口，然后把烟灰弹到桌上，跟其馀的几十个烟蒂作伴。

Zed研究房子主人的脸——苍白的面色，深棕的黑眼圈，比平时更干燥几分的嘴唇。

她认识的黑魔法师总是表现得游刃有馀，无论面对任何恶劣的情况，也总是有计划和行动方向。但此刻，她不需要用到通灵能力，也能指出他的身心都不在平常的状态。

“John——”

“你在让我头痛，luv。为了我们两个好，你何不回去冥想？”黑魔法师抬头扯动嘴角，看起来几乎像是一个讽刺的微笑。

沉重的脚步声从回旋楼梯传来。Zed转身看去。

“Chas！你终于来了，我没法劝John吞下那份见鬼的三文治！他正在喝天知道第几杯，而且他还装得像个没事人。”

Chas拿著一本书匆匆走下楼梯。他身上的衣服滴著雨水，头发既湿又凌乱。他大步踏进餐厅，跟Zed交换一个眼神，然后转头看著餐桌边的黑魔法师。

这是再熟悉不过的画面——黑魔法师拿著烟的右手托著头，烟雾徐徐升起，昏黄的灯光打在白恤衫上，懒理世界地自顾自喝酒。

“Well，John，我在这儿？”Chas摊手，说出他唯一能想到的话。

“我看到她了。”黑魔法师说。

“什么？”

“是Astra。Chas。”黑魔法师抬头看著他，眼底闪动一丝光芒，“我看到她了。”

Chas停下所有动作。

“她站著，就在那儿。噢我能救她。”

急促地抽了一口烟。

“我选了她。”

短暂的停顿。

“但她说不。”

房子外面雷声阵阵。

Chas放下手中被雨打湿的书在桌上，然后拉开黑魔法师旁边的椅子坐下。

他把酒杯从对方的手上移开。对方像没有注意到外界，手指维持著同样的姿势。

“我不能。Chas。为什么我不能？”黑魔法师说。

这句话把Chas带回到不久前的那一天。

那特定的一天。

被打了一枪的John。被丢在下水沟等死的John。走投无路召唤恶魔附体的John。

他去得太迟。在漆黑的夜晚，魔法师孤军作战，跟体内的恶魔争夺主权。当时他告诉黑魔法师继续战斗。

我不能——魔法师留下这句话。然后他无法阻止魔法师的离开。

我不能，Chas。

“我在这儿，John。”Chas说。老天，他希望自己当时也有说这句话。

黑魔法师像想起什么，眼神一动，然后低头扯动嘴角。

总是太聪明。黑魔法师可以像阅读一本简单的书那样阅读任何人。无法被阅读的人是他本身。

Chas看著黑魔法师难以阅读的脸，他在想该从哪一件事问起。

例如，上一份工作的伤恢复了吗？在船上有没有遇到麻烦？会见到Astra是不是说，他曾到过地狱？

“至少吃点东西吧。”Zed轻微的声音加入两人，她用祈盼的视线看著Chas。

“没错，你该吃这份三文治。”Chas把旁边的碟子拉过来，放到黑魔法师的面前，然后用毫无商量馀地的眼神看著对方。

“……噢我饿死了。”笑笑说完，黑魔法师随手在桌上按熄烟蒂，拿起三文治咬了一大口。

Zed的肩膀放松下来，她注意到桌上Chas带来的书，“这是什么？Chas你对天文学有兴趣？”

Chas解释了这个周末他要带Geraldine到星象馆，而且没有遗漏地表达了他的担忧和无助。

“你知道吗，”Zed来回地看著Chas和黑魔法师，“你一个人没法办到。何不让John也一起去？他可以当你的后盾。”

黑魔法师发出一声嗤笑。

Chas不可置信地看著Zed。Zed朝他比划黑魔法师的方向，用口型对他说“他需要那种类型的放松”。

Chas皱著眉。他不肯定这是否好主意——John与他的女儿，一起去星象馆。

老天，一个女儿就已经够让他头疼的了。

但当转头看到埋头吃三文治的黑魔法师时， Chas再次注意到对方那疲惫的神态。

John这次打算逗留多久后离开？他的身体看起来还未恢复，而天知道那舰船上都有哪些危险的工作要由John来做。

Zed说得对。John需要休息一下。但John不会留在一个地方，除了有事在身。

所以……

Chas赶在黑魔法师开口想说话之前说：“如果我搞砸了，Geraldine会非常失望的。”顿了顿，面无表情地补充：“帮我，John。”

从他的口中说出来，这恐怕是世上唯一能让黑魔法师重新考虑的两个字了。

果然，黑魔法师沉默下来，瞥了他一眼，咀嚼著嘴里的三文治。 

然后几不可见地点了点头。

“好吧。但小心你的请求，Chas——。”

日后Chas有时会想起，黑魔法师这拖长下沉的尾音。是不是说，黑魔法师已经预见到了之后的所有？

他所知道的，就只是这儿是一切的起点。

他想留住John。

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John答应跟Chas一起带Geraldine去星象馆。
> 
> Chas试著让今天顺利，而John正承受空腹喝酒的后果。

周末上午九时。

Chas把车子停在Renee家门前，熄掉引擎，然后转向后座的黑魔法师。

黑魔法师两臂搁在椅背，仰头看着车顶，嘴里叼着一支未点燃的烟。

Chas知道是个坏主意。让Geraldine跟John共渡一天？见鬼——John根本就不喜欢小孩。

但只要他当好三人之中唯一负责任的大人就没问题了。对吧？

“不准吸烟。”他拔走黑魔法师叼着的烟塞进口袋，打开车门：“我去接Geraldine。”

“你就不能用问的吗？”黑魔法师不满地瞥他一眼，然后转向车窗，“噢她在这儿。”

Chas看向车外，果然看到一个女孩像等待已久地，背着一个红色背包跑向车子。

他下车抱起Geraldine。

“爹地！”Geraldine扶住Chas的肩膀，然后转向刚下车的黑魔法师。

“Uncle John！”

“猜一名小公主少不了这个……”黑魔法师伸手在Geraldine的耳后一摸，变出一朵绿色小花，转了转，然后在Geraldine惊喜的注视下将花别在她的头发上。

“你也跟我们一起去吗？”Geraldine问。

“今天可别想甩掉我了。”黑魔法师打开前座的车门，向她比出请进的手势。

Chas让Geraldine坐进副驾座。他关上车门，朝黑魔法师投去一个意外的眼神。

“怎么。这不是重点吗？让她开心？”黑魔法师说，打开后座的车门，一边掩嘴咳嗽了两下。

“我很感激，”Chas瞄一眼房子，“但我们最好在Renee发现你也在之前出发。”

“或者她会向我丢煎锅。”对方扶住车门挑眉。

“不。就……进去。”Chas一把将对方塞进车厢里。他已经开始觉得这是漫长的一天了。

星象馆。

馆内游客半满，空调是舒适的25度，射灯光线微暗，每一面墙上都有精心布置的天文展览物，地毯是顺眼的星空蓝。

确实有很多带着小孩来观赏的父母，而Chas想像中的画面也成真了——

Geraldine兴高采烈，在馆内东奔西走，而他这个当父亲的跟在后面，像溺水的人抓住水泡那样，捏着导览小册子，试图回答女儿提出的所有问题。

黑魔法师在他旁边，双手插在风衣口袋里，脸上没什么表情，懒洋洋地说：“我可以替你烧掉那本东西。”

“什么？为何？”

“享受一下跟她在一起的时间吧。”

“我、正、试、着。”Chas捏着皱巴巴的小册子揭来揭去，“前面是……『深空天体区』？老天，那是什么意思？简介在哪儿？如果她问我——”

“爹地，这些蓝色的星星叫什么名字？”Geraldine的声音响起。

Chas的心像绑了铅般下沉，他急促地看向Geraldine指着的那片银幕。

银幕足足六米高，深蓝色背景，上面一大堆闪闪发亮、在他眼中什么都代表不了的光点。

“宝贝，那些，大概就是星星吧？”他用干巴巴的声音答。

“我知道。但它们不是应该有名字吗？像地球，木星，水星，土星……”Geraldine如数家珍。

Chas的脑海一片空白。

“那是猎户座，luv。”黑魔法师的嗓音在旁边响起。

Chas看向黑魔法师。

黑魔法师走向Geraldine，向她指出银幕上的一个位置。“这儿是手臂，下面是身体。看到吗？它在冬天的晚上最明亮，你可以就这样用你的眼睛，在天上找到它们。而旁边的这两个？”指头往左边滑动，在一串星星上划出动物的形状，“是它的猎犬，大犬座和小犬座。你看，它们正在一起追这边的金牛座。”

“哇哦。”Geraldine眼神发亮，意犹未尽地看着那些星座。

黑魔法师挑眉：“想看一点有趣的吗？”

Geraldine用力点头。

在Chas来得及说话之前，黑魔法师从口袋掏出一颗小石头，放在掌心念咒。“mārgaya meheyavanna. ”他摊开手，吹散一把闪闪发亮的粉末。

粉末飘向银幕，令上面的光点浮出来，飞到空中凝聚成不同的星座。

在馆场的天幕下，星星遍布到十米高的上空，形成一条银色的星河。

Geraldine仰起头，伸出手想去碰其中一颗星星。

旁边的客人也驻足观赏，似乎认为这是星象馆的灯光特效之一。

“那是猎户座。”Geraldine指着其中一团银亮的光点。

“嗯哼，学得真快。”

“它就在这儿，我可以碰到它。”

“噢这只是它的幻象，它事实上在七百光年之外。”

“什么……？”

Geraldine的笑容减退，Chas朝黑魔法师投去瞪视。黑魔法师来回看着他们。

“但我想……”黑魔法师朝天幕伸出手，一团星云飘到他的掌心，他将它送到Geraldine面前。“现在它在你手里了。”

Geraldine捧住飘浮的星云，它在她的怀内转动一会，然后就往上飞，回到原本的位置。

“太棒了！谢谢Uncle John！爱你！”

Geraldine抱了黑魔法师一下，然后急不及待地跑向下个展览区。

Chas走到黑魔法师旁，一起看着Geraldine的背影。

“John，我很感激，但那够了。魔法不是个好主意。”

“放心吧。那只是一些恶作剧，也可以说是障眼法。我不会让任何事发生到她身上。”黑魔法师将双手插进西装裤袋里。

“……好吧。但猎户座？”Chas给对方丢去一个“从不知道你也会这些”的眼神。

“怎么。我是个魔法师。我懂星象。它们是巨大的能量发射站。”

“对，我想这些就没必要让她……”

Chas话未说完，黑魔法师就忽然皱眉咳嗽起来，这次咳得不轻，同时按住了胃部。

本来正在欣赏“3D星座特效”的客人，朝他们投来疑虑的注视。

Chas捉住那风衣下的手臂。“嘿，你还好吗？你要不要喝点水？我能给你什么？”

“一点宁静就会不错。”黑魔法师沙哑的嗓音从捂住嘴的手掌后透出，他闭起眼，像在忍耐什么。

“我以为一些轻松的活动对你有好处。我错了吗？你应该躺在医院的吗？”Chas直截了当地问。

“你在很多事情上都错了。但我们不谈这个。尤其不在今天。今天她是你的首要任务。”黑魔法师用下巴一指十米外背着红背包的女孩。

Chas看着那个女孩，“那……不是Geraldine。”他绷紧身体，踏前一步左右巡视，“她去哪了？”

馆内的灯光昏暗，人来人往，但就是没有Geraldine的身影。

Chas冲前抓住一个女孩的肩膀，让对方转身，在发现对方不是Geraldine后放开。对方的家长警戒地瞪着他：“你有什么问题？”

黑魔法师皱眉，下巴一紧，急促地扫视周围一眼，“嘿伙计，放松点，我保证……”

“别告诉我放松——”Chas的体型和大嗓门引起了附近二十来个客人的注意。

“我会修正它。”黑魔法师略微加重语气，“行不？我总是会修好它。现在过来一下，我需要你的一些私人物品，好追踪她。”

Chas大步走向黑魔法师。“你要什么？头发？血？拿走吧——”

“Whoa whoa，慢点。我只需要你吹一口，在这儿。”黑魔法师把手举到Chas嘴前。

Chas半信半疑地朝面前的掌心呼了一口气。“就这样？……”

“一口气里面含有的东西超乎你的想像。”黑魔法师收回手，五指合拢念咒：“aceroyis, mēminisun itā ādarayen allāgena siṭina ekama tænættā vetaapavagena yanna——”

黑魔法师摊掌，从他的掌心飞出一只黑色的蝴蝶。他挑眉，“看到了？完全没必要惊慌。现在这个小美人会带我们到你最……”那只黑蝴蝶像找到方向了，飞了回来，垂直地下降，在黑魔法师的头顶上盘旋。黑魔法师顿住。

Chas瞪着那只蝴蝶，它现在停在黑魔法师的风衣肩带上。“我们找到她了吗？她在哪？”

黑魔法师微张开嘴，又合上。他急促地瞄了Chas一眼，又收回视线，轻皱起眉。

“怎么了？”Chas上前两手掐住黑魔法师的肩膀，惊动了那只蝴蝶飞起消失。

黑魔法师整个人被对方笼罩，拥有合理肌肉的肩头被对方一手掐住，20公分的身高差造成这个。他抬起头看着对方。

Chas正想再逼问，黑魔法师忽然抬手，在他的耳边拔下几条头发。

“Ouch！”

“用头发也可以。”黑魔法师用手肘推开对方，“现在滚远点，让我工作。——maṭa pirimirudhira rēkhāva penvanna.”他掌心的头发化做粉雾，在空中飘浮片刻，然后往一个特定的方向移动。

“看来是这边了。”黑魔法师避开眼神接触，率先跟着粉雾大步走，风衣的下摆在他身后起伏，他从口袋掏出香烟叼住。“去看看我们的爱丽丝被哪只兔子吸引住了吧？”

星象馆的通道上，Chas紧跟在黑魔法师后面。

“John，你表现得很奇怪，怎么了？第一个咒语发生了什么事？这跟Geraldine——”

“没什么。看，她在那边。”

Chas抬头，确实前面一个背着红背包的女孩，正站在一幅巨大的投影幕布前。

“Geraldine！”Chas跑过去，确认了的确是自己的女儿后蹲下抱住她。

“爹地，看，是太阳。”Geraldine摇他的手，要他看投影幕布。

Chas这时才注意到身处的环境。

他们在一个直径三十米的圆形房间里，墙壁全是幕布。这时投影片段刚好重新开始。

幕布浮现出橘色的光，它渐渐扩展，直到包围了整个房间。接着一颗巨大的红色圆球由远到近，来到幕布的中间缓慢地转动，纯金的丝线在它的周围跃动，使它看起来像是在燃烧。

随着光芒扩大，其他星体也逐一被照亮出现，暗绿，土黄，冷蓝，灰紫……不同的星体遍布了四方。

Chas不认为自己个感性的人，他不懂星象，他的用语也不像John那样精美，但是他必须承认眼前的景象的确颇为……顺眼。

“爹地，上面那些黑色的东西是什么？”Geraldine问。

Chas看向Geraldine指的位置，“噢，它们是……风暴，在太阳上面。但不是雨水和风，它们十分热，而且会释放巨大的能量。我们叫它们做……太阳黑子。”他努力回忆书上的内容。

“那些金色的呢？它们很漂亮。”

“我想它们是太阳耀斑，它们同样非常热，热得可以在一秒之内烤焦任何饼干。”

“任何？”

“任何。宝贝。”Chas亲一下Geraldine的头顶。他欣慰地发现自己的彻夜恶补天文知识有了回报，而且说不定这是就连John都不知道的东西。

Chas看向黑魔法师，对方正站在他们的身后五步外，默不作声地抽烟。四周的环境十分昏暗，他的右手放在嘴边挟着烟，似乎是刚吸了口，一点零星的红光出现，又熄灭。

就算看不清那张脸，Chas也能想像到对方必定又是挑起一边眉头，丢给他一个“怎么？”的眼神。

一个想法闪过Chas的脑海，但它走得太快，他捕捉不住，只留下一个简单的感觉：他喜欢像这样看着John。

是不是说，John对他来说也颇为顺眼？

“爹地——告诉我更多。”Geraldine拉他的衣袖。

“没问题。你喜欢太阳？”他低头看着她。

“它很漂亮。那些是火吗？”

“看起来是，但宝贝那不是火，而是光……”

Chas向Geraldine讲述他在书上读到的一切，他尽量简化它们。

“噢……你快要闷死她了。”黑魔法师懒洋洋的嗓音在背后响起。

“Uncle John！魔法！”Geraldine推开自己的父亲跑向黑魔法师。

黑魔法师取下烟蒂藏在身后，朝她竖起食指放在嘴前。

Geraldine连忙用双手掩住嘴巴。

Chas站起，他想起对方今天一整天的咳嗽，皱起眉：“John，我很感激但是……”

“嘿，别当一个派对冷冻者，伙计。”

“不John，够了——”

然而黑魔法师并不理会劝阻，转脸避开Geraldine吸了口烟，然后仰头呼出烟雾。

波浪般的烟雾飘向幕布，上面的星体模糊了一下，然后慢慢地浮出平面，变成实体投影。

星体在空中有秩序地运转起来，所有在场的小孩都兴奋地看着这幕。

“看到了？这才是不会把学生闷死的上课方式。”

Chas不回答，他皱眉望着洋洋得意的黑魔法师。他在等待。

果然，不到五秒后，黑魔法师皱眉掩住嘴，另一手掩住胃部。那些星球停住，纷纷消失不见，同一时间，投影机也爆出损毁的火花。客人在惊叫声中争相走避。

火花点燃了馆场上方的帐幔，眼看就要变成火灾。黑魔法师朝失火的位置抬手念咒，火焰便变成七彩的烟花，洒下大片闪亮的粉末，然后熄灭。

但是人群的混乱已经构成了。Chas摇了摇头，一手抱起Geraldine，一手揪住黑魔法师的手臂，跟随疏散指示走出星象馆。

他们来到星象馆外面的广场。

“那真是……”Chas一扒头发，看着源源不绝从入口涌出来的人潮。“幸好没有失火。”

“倒是不介意为我们的小公主再多烧掉几颗星星。——喜欢这场烟火表演吗？”黑魔法师朝Geraldine眨单眼。

Geraldine偷瞄一眼她的父亲，然后点头。

Chas认命了。“好、好。看来我欠你一次。”

“可不是吗？如果你想，可以从驾驶车子开始偿还。”黑魔法师走向泊车场。

Chas牵着Geraldine的手跟上。

“爹地，我们现在要去吃汉堡吗？”

“但你妈妈说你应该吃蔬菜沙拉。”

“——噢拜讬，让她呼吸点自由空气吧。”

“好吧。但……”

“Uncle John最好了！”Geraldine甩开他，跑上前拉住黑魔法师的手。

Chas在后面跟上。

正午人来人往的广场，Geraldine牵着黑魔法师的手，抬起头不停地说话。黑魔法师另一只手插在风衣口袋内，看起来一副不在乎把全世界丢在背后的身影，但仍然有低头回答Geraldine的问题。

Chas看着这幅景象。他想起Geraldine的“懂事”，她总是不要求任何事，每个他缺席的周末，她都是不变的那句“没关系爹地，我明白的”。

而现在她摇着John的手，嚷着要吃双份冰淇淋，然后John回答“好吧但只能在你吞下整份午餐之后”。

大概这对他来说，也是幅十分顺眼的画面吧。

待续


	4. Chapter 4

04

  
黄昏的时候，Chas驾著车子载Geraldine回Renee的家。

一般在这个时候，在周末Chas带Geraldine出去玩了一整天之后，她都会在副驾座打瞌睡。

但是这次不同。这次Geraldine在后座，跟John坐在一起。

“Uncle John！再来一次！”

“你喜欢魔法牌，嗯？但我想你今天已看够魔法了……”黑魔法师说完，偷瞄向倒后镜中司机的那双眼睛。

Chas接收到那小心翼翼的询问视线，从鼻孔哼了一声。

“爹地，拜讬？”Geraldine说。

Chas不希望自己的女儿太过喜欢魔法。魔法不是只有炫眼的部份，在它背后还有许多黑暗与危险，Chas已经从John的身上看过太多后遗症了。他想铁下心拒绝Geraldine的请求，就算那会引来Geraldine的不满。

他叹了口气——他每周只能见到Geraldine一次，他想当一个能满足Geraldine任何愿望的父亲。但看来他只能坚持做对她好的事了。

但John的嗓音比他更早响起：“嘿，你的爹地只是想保障你的安全。你跟他一起办好这件事，好吗？”

Geraldine确实发出不满的声音——不过这是针对John，而不是针对深怕让她失望的父亲。

Chas知道这很卑鄙，但他仍然忍不住松了口气，朝倒后镜投去一个感谢John替他当一回坏人的眼神。金发下那双眉挑起，对方用口型对他说“你又欠我一次了”。他翻白眼然后收回视线。

“噢所以现在你生老Johnny的气了？”黑魔法师刻意可怜兮兮的嗓音响起，“今天在汉堡店我不是已经把自己的那杯奶昔都给你了吗？”

“我不会气太久，”Geraldine童稚的声音回答，“只要你答应下次也把你的奶昔给我。”

“那——”

“还有汉堡里的芝士。”Geraldine补充。

黑魔法师挑眉，“一个知道自己想要什么而且也勇敢去争取的小公主？噢Chas你有一个了不起的女儿。”

“所以你答应吗？”Geraldine问。

“诚实跟你说，我不知道『下次』会是何时，我不能答应你我不知道是否能做到的事。”

尽管黑魔法师的语气十分平和，Geraldine还是忽然白了脸，一脸慌张。

“……你不想跟我一起去游乐场吗？是不是我做错了什么？请告诉我，我会当一个好孩子，我永远都不会再要求任何事了，请别生我的气……”

这番话打碎了Chas的心。他掐著方向盘的手指发白。他知道Geraldine为什么会对一个小小的拒绝的反应这样大，单亲家庭可能会对一个孩子造成这种影响。这是他的错，而他此刻见鬼的不知道该给什么反应，他从来都不擅言词。

黑魔法师连忙把一只手搭在Geraldine的肩膀上，用安抚的语气说：“我保证你没有做错任何事。你是我见过最善解人意的小孩。问题是在我的身上，我不知道自己下次什么时候才会再见到你。那不是我可以决定的事。”

Geraldine用小心翼翼的语气小声问：“不能让我来决定吗？”

黑魔法师友好地轻扫她的肩膀，“以替自己做全部决定来说你的年纪还小。”

“但……爹地每个周末都会带我去玩，我是指，如果他不是有事要忙的话。你不能一起来吗？Uncle John？”

黑魔法师再次瞄向倒后镜。前座壮硕的司机回望他，眼里有一抹作为父亲的妥协。

“他也会来，”这次Chas主动说，“我是指，如果他下星期有空的话？宝贝，我不能替Uncle John下决定，你得自己问他，但我这边？没有问题。”

Geraldine用期待的眼神望著黑魔法师。后者的脸上没什么表情，没有为难的神情，但却沉默著不作声。

Chas知道那沉默意味什么——John如果不是打定主意要用骗人来达成特定目的，那他就是个言出必行的男人，他不会轻易给承诺，因为如果给了那他就会做到。

就像他承诺他会找到一条路带Astra离开地狱，如果那条路必须用他的血肉来铺成，那他就算死一万遍也会做到这件事。

Geraldine还在等待答案。Renee的家就在前面的转角处了。

“宝贝，给你的Uncle John一点时间来想想吧，他也有工作要做的。现在先回家洗个澡好好睡一觉，当个好孩子。”Chas说。

“好的，爹地。”Geraldine小声说，勉强拉起微笑。

“别听他的。你可以在真正想笑的时候才笑，”黑魔法师轻掐一下她的脸颊，“你决定自己想成为怎样的人。好吗？”

Geraldine凑向黑魔法师的耳边，用手掩住嘴巴轻声说：“我偷偷倒掉了妈妈每天晚上端给我的蔬菜汁。”她皱了皱鼻子，“那很难喝。”

黑魔法师朝她眨眼微笑，“这才是我的女孩。”

Chas狐疑地从倒后镜来回看他们，“你们在说什么？”同时慢慢把车子泊在Renee家的前院。

“没什么能让你担心的。”黑魔法师说，然后转向Geraldine，“现在你告诉我，如果你遇到处理不来的麻烦时，你会怎样做？”

“嗯……更努力试试看？”Geraldine用不确定的语气答，抬眼望著黑魔法师像在寻求一个讨成年人喜欢的答案。

“不。你找你的妈妈和打电话给你的爹地，然后他会找你的Uncle John。你没什么好担心的。记住我会在那儿，我会解决你的麻烦和驱除你的噩梦。”黑魔法师平淡说完，替Geraldine解开后座的安全带，“现在回家去当个让人头痛的小孩吧。”

Geraldine拥抱黑魔法师。“你最好了，Uncle John。”

“而你是我的最好，luv。一向没太多好事发生在我身上，谢谢你当这个美丽的例外。”黑魔法师轻回抱她，低声在她的发间说。

Chas故意延长停车的时间，好让Geraldine有足够时间跟她的Uncle John道别。今天Geraldine看起来很开心，而他喜欢让Geraldine开心。他熄掉引擎，从车窗外看到十米外Renee正站在家门前的阶梯看著他们。

“看，妈咪在门口等你了，宝贝。”Chas说，然后转向黑魔法师，“John，你在车里等我一会，待会我们去看看能不能买点药，给你的……那是什么，胃痛？”黑魔法师哼了一声，Chas下车，牵著同样下车后朝黑魔法师挥手告别的Geraldine，一同走向Renee。

Renee穿著白色长袖毛衣，看起来忧心忡忡，几乎是迫不及待地抢前两步，接过Geraldine的手。

“妈——”

“他为什么在这儿？”Renee打断Geraldine的声音，紧盯著Chas问。

“什么？”Chas一时反应不来，顺著Renee转往他背后的视线一看，终于了然——见鬼，他一时忘记要把车子泊远点了。“你是说John？他今天有空，我们一起去玩了。没有任何事发生，我保证。”他试著用若无其事的语气说。

“是真的，妈咪，我们一起去了吃汉堡，Uncle John还把他的那杯奶昔给我了。”Geraldine像意识到Renee的不满，仰起头试著帮腔好让她的母亲对Uncle John的印象好一点。

“什么——你不该吃汉堡，更别说是奶昔了！”Renee提高声线，一整天的忧心跟措手不及的怒气使她不自觉地紧掐著Geraldine的手，“Chas，你有什么毛病？你说你想当个好父亲，我相信你了，现在看看你——”

“别在孩子的面前，Renee，拜讬你了。”Chas烦躁地用手扒过头发，一边挪了挪双脚的重心。

Renee急促地瞥了Geraldine一眼，在看到Geraldine抿著唇后，她蹲下去跟她的女儿平视，用尽量平和的语气说：“我很抱歉，宝贝。妈咪只是很担心你。”

“请别生爹地的气。”Geraldine小声说。

“好的。现在你先进去，到厨房洗手好吗？妈妈跟爹地有事要聊，一会就会进去了。”Renee轻摸一下Geraldine的头顶说。

Geraldine点点头进屋了。Renee重新站起，环起胸看著Chas。

“噢我知道这表情——你有事想『聊一聊』。”Chas说。

“为什么Constantine也在？你让他跟我们的女儿站得那么近？你是不是想让她……”Renee咬了咬唇，没说下去。

“没事发生。我保证。就只是一起渡一天假而已，Geraldine也很开心，你去问问她吧。”

“没事发生？”Renee锐利的视线紧盯著Chas，“所以今天完全没魔法？一丁点也没有？”

Chas沉默了。

Renee紧绷下巴，恐惧让她的胃部紧缩。光是想像到她的女儿跟那个John Constantine待在同一辆车子里，就已经够让她胃痉挛了。而Chas的表情刚证实了她最担心的事。

“你让Geraldine接近那种邪恶的魔法？”Renee轻声问，眼神不敢置信像第一次认识眼前的男人。

“不一定是邪恶……”Chas无力地说。他不想对Renee说谎，同时他也无法忍受Renee那样说John。

“我知道你在想什么，就因为他用魔法救过Geraldine一次，你就觉得这一切都没问题了，都可以接受了。但我现在告诉你——不，这不能接受。老天——你还记得到底一开始Geraldine为什么会那样吗？就是因为魔法！我的女儿不会再接近魔法，也不会再接近John Constantine！”Renee斩钉截铁地说。

Chas知道Renee有她的道理，她只是试著保护他们的女儿。而如果他够诚实，就会承认他在心底其实也隐约知道，让Geraldine接近魔法不是个好主意。

魔法伤害人。他早就见识过魔法对John做的事了。尽管John与魔法无法分割，但依然，魔法伤害了John。而他一直都知道这件事。

但今天Geraldine很开心，John看起来也很放松。所以他就把心底的警告压下去不听了。这是不是太自私或贪心？

“我……明白你的意思。我很抱歉没事先告知你今天的事。但那次发生在Geraldine身上的事不是John的错，别忘了John是那个救了她的人，而且John还救了其他的人……我以为在那次之后你就会看清这点了。”Chas说。

Renee移开视线，看著路边像在思考，隔了一会才再次开口，“我知道他救了Geraldine。但自那之后？任何事都没改变。一点都没有。你依然每个周末都迟到。”

“那是因为——”

“你要跟伟大的John Constantine去拯救生命，是吗？”Renee打断他，“我懂，你总是以为我只是不懂，总是以为只要我懂了就会接受——老天，你一点都没变！”

“所以现在又回到互相指责了？”Chas控制不了自己的语气加重。“听著，没必要对这过度反应——”

“所以我的家庭支离破碎是我一个人的错？我过度反应了？他在操纵你！你看不出来吗？他是个可怕的坏影响而且已经蚕蚀了你很多年，而你现在还把自己的女儿送上门！”

“够了！”John不是那样的——Chas张开口。

“就——滚。我不用见到你，至少直到下周末之前。”Renee丢下这句，转身进屋摔上门。

Chas瞪著那扇门，从鼻孔喷出一口气。为什么她总是要那么尖锐？总是要他“选择”？难道她看不见他跟John一起在做的事吗？如果不是John，他甚至根本就不会还站在这儿。这简直公平到不行——他会为John而死直到最后一条命都不剩下。就只有那样他John才会 **扯平** 。

他转身走回车子。好极了。现在他在被撒了一身气之后，还得跟John解释刚才那场闹剧完全跟他无关。他并不想让John认为他跟这些烦心事有任何关联。

而当他回到车子，他发现他根本不用选择了。车厢里面空空如也。

不知听到了多少，没有留下一句话，John走了。

——但这次不同。

Chas板著脸进入车子，砰一声关上车门，果断地发动引导。

这、次、不、同。

布鲁克林夜幕低垂，橘蓝交错的路灯在车窗外快速掠过。

Chas驾驶著车子闯过一盏接一盏黄灯，他的眼前就只有一个目标。

他要找到John。

老天——John到底在想什么？明明看起来已经胃痛了一整天，明明他已经叫过John留在车里等他回来然后他们会一起处理这件事不是吗？但John还是一个人走了。

就像那次直到离开之前都不说一句话，只在副驾座留下一笔钱和一封告别信给他那样。

见鬼，如果John又像那次那样——

John的自我，Renee的反感，Geraldine的失望，一切都在Chas的胃里搅拌成一团让他胃痛的酸液。他希望自己能停止思考这一切。

在又闯过一盏黄灯时，从路边走出一个推著垃圾箱的路人。Chas紧急转向，驾著车子高速冲向墙壁。

尖锐的煞车，猛烈的撞击。

然后Chas停止思考了。

待续

*John在副驾座给Chas留下一封告别信，是在漫画《危险嗜好》里面，他认为自己要死了，所以向Chas说再见，用一笔钱和一封信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢陪伴这个故事，万圣节快乐！


	5. Chapter 5

05  
  
  
Zed在三天后回到磨坊。厚底高跟鞋在回旋铁梯上敲出回音，一进入主厅范围，她就发现工作区的灯亮着。

工作区的吊灯下，金发的魔法师叼着烟，左手拿钳子右手拿螺丝起子，正专注地维修面前的一台不知名仪器。

“你知道那有多奇妙吗？”Zed继续走下铁梯，随手把钥匙丢在几上说。

“怎么，”黑魔法师扯起没咬着烟的那边嘴唇从间隙挤出话，“你指我的工作？别太沉醉了，崇拜与狂热是导向毁灭的康庄大道luv……”

“我是说你一边狂喷二手烟一边居然还能看到自己在做什么。这真奇妙。”Zed走过去看对方的工作，扬手拨走无处不在的弥漫烟雾。 “老天这儿的烟比舞厅还多……”

“所以你跷家是去了舞厅玩嗯？”黑魔法师这时第一次抬眼回望站在旁边的Zed，一看之下顿了顿，然后若无其事地把视线转回面前的中古仪器上。

“好像还有几间酒吧？我数不清了。管它的，我玩得开心。”Zed弄了弄自己的一头乱发，顺便取下发间藏着的玻璃碎，她甩掉它，抹一把脸，拭下一片混合了尘埃和干涸血迹的褐色物体。 “操，”她走到客厅壁炉上方的镜子前，在镜里看到自己像一头摔进下水道然后爬出来的模样。 “操！得说我有过比这不错的日子。”她凑上前审视自己下巴的一块瘀青。 “幸好我依然看起来很完美。”

“我该问你的对手是什么状况吗？希望他们没有断掉太多根骨头。”黑魔法师懒洋洋地说。

“这就是全部你想说的？”Zed从镜子投去意外的一瞥。

“嗯哼。”

“没演讲？没疑问？没担心？”Zed挑眉。

“我为什么要有？”黑魔法师头也不回地反问，“你是个大女孩了，你能照顾自己。”他取下烟蒂侧头细看仪器上的一个接驳位置，“——也不是说如果你想来一场团队搏斗的话我会不乐意参加。我完全挺你。但除那之外？你决定你要怎样处理你的事。”

“嗯，我记得那也不是很久之前的事，”Zed走回去工作区，双掌撑在桌边，兴味地看着黑魔法师，“那一整场『我不在乎他是否天上的父总之他过不了我这关』的演讲？那个盔甲闪闪的骑士怎么了？”

“噢我可不是骑士。甚至远远不是它。”黑魔法师微笑着瞄了在酒吧打斗中伤痕累累的女士一眼，“我只不过是因时制宜，说当下最合适的话。你那时仍在被袭击的震惊之中，你只需要一点时间和一条临时的『震惊毛毯』，就像任何人那样。然后你就会恢复到你冷静和清晰的头脑了。无论如何，洗一个澡和来一点消毒药水又不会痛。有够不着的伤口需要帮手吗？”金发下的眼睛意有所指地一眨。

Zed朝魔法师扬起一个充满魅力的笑容，眼神狡黠锐利，“猜我现在开始懂你了，John Constantine，你会跟任何东西调情就连在你面前的这台机器也包括在内。说起来这是什么？”

“这美丽的小东西？你可以说这是魔法版本的地球仪。那见鬼的天使烧掉了我的地图，但我总是可以再制造一个。”

“但地图上面的血迹……？”

“地图烧掉之后我收集了它的灰烬。来一点魔法和适当的咒语，这小美人就会是我们可靠的新定位仪了。”黑魔法师双眼闪着自信的光芒说。

Zed轻哼一声，“那我们就可以及时把鼻子塞进任何跟黑暗魔法有关的麻烦中了？听起来颇吸引。”

“我知道你不害怕麻烦，但试着别造成太多混乱了你这大女孩。”黑魔法师专心地凝视眼前的仪器说。

“如果你友善地请求？那我会考虑看看。”Zed左右张望，“Chas呢？你们两天前的旅程如何了？”

“不知道。扮演了一天伽利略后我自己先回来了。”

“所以Chas要留在布鲁克林？”

“可能吧。我走的时候他正在处理他跟Renee之间的事。你知道我的，一般情形下我不参与别人的家事——但你例外，你这几天到处游荡时有没有杀掉任何想带你回家喝茶的人？先告知我一下好让我清楚该对上门的警探撒个怎样的谎？”黑魔法师挪动了仪器角落的一小块金属，它发出内部塌陷的声音。 “该死。”他缩回手一扒头发。

“那不是『家』。而我自有打算。”Zed强硬地说完，话锋一转，“为什么我闻到了不对劲？Renee依然不太高兴见到你吗？我以为自那次之后……”她没把话说完。

“怪不了她。这边的世界复杂和黑暗得不是任何人都应该顺理成章地接受。如果她还有一丝机会可以对这一切说不，那她完全应该这样做。”

“等一下，”Zed阅读着黑魔法师在烟雾后低垂的眼睛，“你有没有跟Chas说一声你要先走？还是你就那样把他丢在那儿了？”

“你想说什么，我们不会牵着手情深款款地告别。他做他该做的，我做我想做的，我们不插手对方的事除非情况特殊，一直是这样，永远会这样。 ”黑魔法师说。

Zed从对方的语调当中捕捉到一丝防卫，眯起眼，“发生什么事了？ ”

“怎么？ ”黑魔法师回望她。

“你在……烦心。而这跟Chas有关？别费心否认了，你知道这只是浪费时间，我不一定需要碰到你才能知道你在说谎。 ”Zed说，“我知道你不干谈心那一套。我也不。但我们协助对方解决麻烦，物理上的和精神上的，这是我们做的事。 ”

“没什么好说的，”黑魔法师重新调整仪器的支架，将它移到一个精确支撑的角度，“而且你知道最好是怎样吗？就是我不说半个字。我离开然后我紧闭上嘴，发生过的就让它留在背后，这对所有人都好，我也较预期这样。 ”

“听着，我不知道内情，我只知道你习惯一个人做事，而且你的确一个人做得更好。但你不是 **必须** 一个人，这是不同的地方。你帮过我，我不会忘记归还人情，所以如果你想有人帮忙……”Zed说。

“这次换你来当骑士了？真令我神往。 ”黑魔法师笑笑说。

“就算我是骑士我也不会是拯救脆弱之人的那种。我较乐意去帮助愿意自助的人。所以你是那当中之一抑或你是自我毁灭的类型？ ”Zed看也不看地取来螺丝起子，递给对方一言不发伸出的手。

“噢你会惊讶我到底有 **多** 想拯救自己的屁股。 ”黑魔法师用螺丝起子旋紧支架一边说，“我的敌人名单就跟保险书的附带条款一样长得令你眼花撩乱。工作难做。 Manny又不时失踪。现在我真的不需要任何额外的麻烦，尤其闹剧……”黑魔法师自顾自地说，像在议论一件只有他知道的事。

Zed的手机忽然震动起来。她掏出它接听。

数句简短的对答后，她稍微移开手机，皱眉对黑魔法师说：“是Chas，他在医院，而且他发现了一件工作——我们的那种工作。 ”

“医院？ ”黑魔法师挑眉，放下螺丝起子。“问他那看起来是什么类型的工作。我必须决定要带什么。 ”

Zed跟对方问答了几句。“鬼魂的类型。 ”她朝黑魔法师说。

“那有我跟打火机就够了。 ”黑魔法师取起桌上的打火机，打开试了试火，然后关盖放进裤袋，“哪一间？ ”

Zed问了后，朝黑魔法师略微点头。“我有地址了。 ”

“告诉他我在路上了。不要自作主张一个人行动。 ”黑魔法师取下烟蒂在桌上按熄，抄起椅背上的风衣穿上，大步走向回旋楼梯。

Zed握着手机也走向出口，“Chas，等我们来到一起分析情况后再行动……”

手机另一端传来Chas沉稳的声音：“告诉他我拯救他的屁股都数不清多少次了，不用装作好像我得等着他来指挥大局 **和** 打救今天似的。嘿Zed，在路上你能给他塞点胃药吗？他胃痛，而且他不懂开车。他不会承认这件事因为他的自我大得都够塞满整个银河系了，操他——而我说真的。 ”

Chas说完要说的话就干脆俐落地挂断了。Zed眨眨眼睛。

黑魔法师在楼梯的上方低头望向她，“怎么，他说了什么？ ”

Zed一把抓起几上的门匙和车匙。“没说什么你预期之外的。 ”

“他发牢骚了是吗？ ”

Zed一边走上楼梯，边丢给他一个“我猜你是应有此报”的眼神。

黑魔法师一贯自我的笑容，“哈，他忍不住要发牢骚，但他依然爱我。 ”

Zed想起Chas在电话里提醒她要给John买胃药，“嗯哼。他确实是。 ”

黑魔法师摊开双臂，“拜托，我身上有什么好不爱的？ ”

“继续在我身上碰运气试试，”Zed走到他身边，似笑非笑地凝视他的眼睛，“因为我可不是Chas。在路上惹到我的话我就干掉你。如果你想坐我的车？第一条规矩：车上不准吸烟。 ”

“不能更喜爱一个发施号令的类型了。 ”黑魔法师打开磨坊的大门，侧身朝她示意，“女王先请。 ”

他们离开磨坊时，Zed用手机订了两张到布鲁克林的机票。

坐进车里发动引擎时，Zed瞄向副驾座的黑魔法师：“就问一问，为什么Chas会在医院的？ ”

“我不问不想知道答案的问题，而且我也不猜测答案除非有绝对的必要。 ”对方漫不经心地看着前方说。

“你跟Chas到底怎么了？你完全没头绪他在医院做什么吗？ ”

“嘿我们只是哥们，”黑魔法师说，“又不是他的监护人。 ”

“行，”Zed把车子驶离磨坊的前门，“在去机场之前先去一个地方。 ”

“真好，反正我们又不赶时间，鬼魂可以等。 ”

“你的 **哥们** 刚千叮万嘱要我给你塞胃药。 ——不是监护人，嗯？ ”Zed用没有高低起伏的语调说，“在你说任何话之前，记住别惹火我，我两天没睡了真的没心情听别人口是心非地鬼扯，我会把鞋跟塞进那个人的嘴里然后扭断他的脖子。”

“我梦寐以求的女孩Zed，你就是那个女孩。”黑魔法师靠向椅背感叹。

  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中Zed引用John说过的话，是NBC个人剧第十集，Zed打算亡命天涯逃离父亲的操纵，当时John这样回应：：
> 
> Well, I don't care if he's the heavenly bloody father, luv, he ain't getting past me.
> 
> (我不在乎他是否天父，luv，他过不了我这关。)
> 
> 顺带一说我欣赏剧中Zed用厚底高跟鞋踩断追捕者的鼻子，不是说暴力很好但一个自主保卫自己的女孩不能更迷人。
> 
> 下章医院与驱魔人！不吃软但稍微吃一点硬的John&生气的Chas，我终于能写这章了(安祥)
> 
> 谢谢阅读，回见了，祝大家有愉快的一天！


	6. Chapter 6

06

医院的走廊像是没有尽头，Chas站在绿色的公众话筒前。

穿着病人服的住院病人在他身边来去，投向他的眼神，像是他们已经接受了自己对活下去这件事已经无能为力的事实，而且还在提醒他有一天他也会如此。

Chas痛恨医院。这蓝色令他想起一堆痛苦的回忆。

Geraldine的留院、他的第一次死亡和复活、每一次在急症室像个工具般被利用，来引开护士的注意力好让John做他的工作……

还有每次他在太平间冰冷的钢板上醒来，他的手脚因恐惧而僵硬，还得若无其事地偷取一件病人服，然后走过这些蓝色的走廊，又在医院大堂的白炽灯下看到魔法师金发下那说不清意味的笑容。

这些该死的蓝色走廊。没想到这么快他又回到了这儿。

事情很简单。他出了车祸，被送进医院，警察通知了他的家人——Renee。她是他在病床上醒来后第一个看见的人。

那时候她看起来疲倦又疏离，但表情是在担心他没错。他什么都没说，她也没说话，他下意识地转动眼睛看病房周围，然后她看他的眼神中多了一点什么，对他开口说话。

——John Constantine不在。他不知道你躺在这儿。

我在找……Geraldine。当时他这样说，带着一点辩护。

然后Renee说她没有告诉Geraldine他住院的事。说如果情况不算太坏，她不想吓到Geraldine。

他同意。Renee放下一袋替换衣服和他的个人物品，没有道别就走了。

他觉得自己当时有些迷糊，他在病床上坐起，什么也没细想就从袋里掏出手机。手机上的日期显示他昏迷了一天。没有未接来电。但是有一个短讯——说不上自己有什么期待，他急不及待地点开来看，但它是来自Zed。

Zed传来了一张在酒吧玩的照片，而且询问他跟John的一天过得如何。看来她不知道。不知道John自己走了。

所以John也没有联络她？

无论是在那时还是站在公众电话前的现在，他都忽然想起Renee突如其来的话：John Constantine不在。

当时Renee说这话时眼中的是什么，他说不上来。他没时间弄清楚那种事，因为他在替自己办出院手续时，很快就发现周围的环境不对劲了。

他跟John一起工作得够久，久得足以让他闻出麻烦的味道。

他感到很沉重。一开始他以为这只不过是来自医院的气氛，但后来走廊和大堂的花全部凋谢了，而且厕所的水喉会自己打开，病房的门也会突然关上，但那时候同围明明没有人在。

让他终于肯定这是他跟John的工作的时刻，是他在经过急诊室时，一名正在轮床上接受急救的病人眼珠忽然转白，而且力大无穷地挥开了两名强壮的男护士——在肚子上仍然有一个流着血的撕裂伤口的情形下。

他本来打算就那样走开。反正这是医院而世上每天都总有什么地方在闹鬼，这不是他的问题也不是他的责任。但然后，他在走廊上看到一个抱着吉他的小女孩，她穿着病人服，低头弹着吉他玩。她令他想起Geraldine。

所以他到车厂找回自己的车子，从车尾箱取了一些必要的工具后回到医院。他用电磁脉冲器、纯铜吊坠、檞寄生和圣水在医院内部调查了半天，确定了麻烦的类型——不是恶魔，不是巫术，也不是魔法，而是鬼魂。本来只要困住鬼魂再焚烧药草就可以驱逐它了。但这是一间很大的医院，鬼魂不会停留在一个位置等著被抓到，而他只有一个人。

然后他就来到公众电话区，不是打给John，而是打给Zed。

他想她应该已经回到磨坊了。如果John也在，那她可以把情况转告给John。

他只是……暂时不想听到John的声音。他不想问John去了哪儿，不想告诉John他出了车祸，也不想追问John在星象馆里的第一个咒语到底哪里出了错。他只是不想。

但当在Zed后面的背景里听到那把冷淡的声音，听到那把声音只询问工作的地点，显然一点也不在乎他为何会在医院时，他听到话筒在他的手中发出被捏紧的声音。

然后他让话冲口而出，他甚至没给Zed回答的机会，就重重摔上了电话。

他恨这个。John在Renee的家门前丢下他，他却仍念念不忘John得吃该死的胃药。

只有在需要以魔法的名义拿他当白老鼠时，金发下的那双眼睛才会全神贯注地望着他吧。

是这样吗？工具。

“事情太复杂了Chas不会明白的。Chas只是另一个陷入失败婚姻里的普通男人。什么也不用跟他解释，在需要用到他时就用他，事情变得难看的话就扔下他”——这是John在想的吗？

见鬼。这就是John一直在做的。

带着越来越焦躁的心情，Chas决定去洗把脸。他经过长廊，走进男厕，直直走到洗手盆前扭开水龙头，用手盛着水不停地往脸上泼。然后他双手撑着洗台，抬起头看到镜子里的自己。

看着自己的脸时，他忽然懂了Renee跟他说John不在时的眼神。

因为他现在就看着那个眼神，在他自己的眼里。

同情。无望。可悲。

无论事实是怎样，这就是Renee眼中在John身边的他。

而最讽刺的部份是，就连镜子里的眼睛也都是这样回望他。

厕所的门重重打开又关上，Chas离开了。

洗手盆上方被打了一拳破裂渗血的玻璃镜，裂痕不断扩大。

原本少量的血迹加深，慢慢地流下镜子。鲜血不停地从裂纹后面渗出来，往下滴把洗手盆染成红色，远超过了原本留在上面的血迹。

厕所里的灯光闪烁了几下，然后全部熄灭了。

飞机降落的时候是下午。Zed在走出机场的同时，不停地瞄向旁边的人那张在阳光下显得十分苍白的脸。

“嘿，你肯定你没事吗？既然Chas不在，这两天你有没有吃东西？”她问。

“为什么你必须得这样问？”魔法师微笑反问，只是那笑容现在看起来有点勉强。“当然我能在没有他的时候存活。”又补充：“数天，猜如果我够幸运的话？”尾音略微上扬。

Zed习惯性地微抿起嘴，一边往前走一边斜睨着对方的侧脸。

对方双手插在风衣口袋大步往前走，金发下依旧是那仿佛对一切都游刃有馀的神情，她一直觉得John有十分英式的轮廓，还有那份英式的内敛——无论作风如何离经叛道，她都知道魔法师其实非常擅于隐藏自己的真正颜色。

“谁知道呢？说不定我大老远来到这儿就是为了送你入院。首先我们得找一辆计程车。”她说。

他们来到机场大门前的马路前，Zed左右张望忙碌的车龙。“那儿，”她站前一步伸手截停计程车，车子在她面前停下，她打开后座车门，“应该不太远……”她边说边回望身后的魔法师，在看到对方正皱眉掩住胃部时，她的心往下沉。她走过去想扶住对方，对方却挥开她的手。

“John——”

“看来成药也没有广告上说的那么管用？提醒我去他们的网页上留点意见吧。”魔法师若无其事地走向计程车。

“你能再坚持一下还是我该召救护车？”Zed板着脸跟上，“无论如何我们都是在去医院的路上了，到那儿之后你应该接受一点检查。”

“这可不是份一举两得的工作吗？一定是我的幸运日。”

魔法师进入计程车后座，在发现Zed似乎没打算绕到另一边车门时，他移到里面的位置，Zed也跟着坐进车里。Zed说了医院的名字，前方的计程车司机扬手表示收到，然后发动车子。

魔法师双手环胸，面无表情地看着车窗外，如果不是注意到那握住上臂的指节用力发白的话，Zed会说魔法师看起来就像没事发生。

“恐怕那不是一般的胃痛，”她边说边掏出手机，打开即时通软件，滑动联络人清单，她得通知Chas他们快到了。“我是说，一般不会维持那样久。你已经胃痛了，怎么，四天？五天？你不应该空腹喝酒……”

“噢拜托，我不是托儿所里那些需要成人全天候嘘寒问暖的小孩其中之一。”魔法师朝她投去一瞥，“我清楚自己身体的状况。有过更差的情形。还活着。”

“那为什么我有这么不好的预感？”Zed盯著手机屏幕说。

“就放松点吧，这只是一份简单的驱魔工作。有我在呢，luv。向你保证没有鬼魂在见到我后还能不自己急着爬回它们该去的地方。”魔法师说。

“不是只关于这份工作。而且我的预感还没有出错过。”Zed在清单上找到Chas的名字，她点进去，开始输入讯息。

——刚下飞机。在路上。

她点击发送。

“嘿，”魔法师轻盈的嗓音惊醒了她，她转头看着对方，看着对方在车窗急促后退的景物前的脸，对方朝她挑眉微笑，“就当你的预感是真的吧。我会处理好它。行吗？”

Zed盯着对方的眼睛。她感到喉头发紧。她觉得自己这时应该说点什么，真心也好，客套也好，就像“你不用一个人负责一切”之类的，她应该说一些什么。

但她没有。

魔法师轻描淡写地移开视线，维持着抱臂的动作，像他正感到寒冷，或是在将自己与世界阻隔开来。

脆弱。Zed在之前还没想过，有一天她会在John的身上辨认出这样的气质。看来他一直都将用自负将它们隐藏得非常之好。

她只是好奇Chas有没有也看到这一点。

她盘算一下，然后看向手机，即时通软件显示Chas在线上，已经收到她的讯息，而且正在打字。她迅速地在输入框加上一句话，然后点击发送。

——John的情况不好，胃药没起作用。

软件显示Chas停止打字了，但他仍维持在线上。

数秒过去了，没有回复。

她瞄了眼邻座闭目养神的魔法师，然后若无其事地放下手机，看向自己那边的车窗。

手机传来震动，一则新的讯息。

——带他过来。

Zed收起手机。无论Chas跟John之间发生了什么事，她都希望Chas能当他们之中比较成熟的那个，就算一再的退让对他来说并不公平，但目前她最不想见到的事，就是在工作期间Chas与John突然互相翻旧帐，然后害他们一起死在那儿。就当是她过份小心吧，但男人表达情绪的方式总是令她大开眼界。

“这次你又说什么了？”魔法师的嗓音忽然响起。

“怎么。”

“你刚给Chas发短讯了不是吗？”魔法师一副天下间无事能瞒住他的表情，“说你不想要麻烦，那为什么追著它？该知道有比用我当话题更能调剂你沉闷生活的做法。”

那讽刺的语气令Zed绷紧下巴，“有没有想过不是每个人都想 **用** 你来做点什么？”

“我已经活得够久来知道那不是真的。”

“那Chas呢？觉得他也想跟你要点什么，嗯？”

带著点尖锐，Zed原本打算将这话当成足以令对方闭嘴的反驳。但魔法师听后轻笑起来，就像她说了一些她自己不明白的话。

“就是啊。善良的老Chas又会想从像我这样卑鄙的人身上得到什么？”


End file.
